


In the Moment

by TaeFansick



Series: Rick and Steven Experiment [1]
Category: Rick and Morty, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: I have fallen down the rabbit hole.Steven and Rick reflect on how they ended up here.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)/Steven Universe
Series: Rick and Steven Experiment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863817
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	In the Moment

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Diamonds weren't supposed to act this way. 

"Oh stars!" 

Diamonds were meant to be strong. They were meant to lead by example. They were perfect and flawless and-

"Ahh~!" Steven's eyes rolled back as he was worked over like his body was an instrument that was only able to be played by this one man. Maybe he was meant for this mess of a human.

He didn't expect this when he first met the scientist identified as Rick Sanchez. When they first encountered one another, he found Rick taking samples from one of the old Kindergartens and had to confront him. 

The man hadn't reacted well and thought Steven was an immediate threat, shooting him with some variety of destabilizor. 

"Do you like that~?" 

Steven tried glaring, the look ineffective with the way his back was arched and his gaze was fogged over with want. "You already know I do!" He knew Rick just loved hearing him beg. 

A smirk played on the man's lips and his fingers dug into the young man's soft hips. "I just wanna make sure you enjoy yourself," he replied, angling his next thrust the same way to make Steven's head loll back. 

"Oh, please~!" 

"You've gotta be clearer, baby. What do you want?" 

This stupid smug bastard and his stupid arrogant brain and his stupid wonderful hands that danced across the half-Gem's body! _Oh!_ "Please, I need more!" He gasped out, desperately rocking his hips to try and get Rick to move faster. 

Times like this he was so happy he took Rick's offer to leave his own home to live with the scientist. The bunker the man built below the garage was soundproof and basically like a small apartment and lab, stretching the entire span of the house and yard. 

Rick couldn't help but tease the man below him. Distantly he praised how far Steven had come. From wanting to fix everything and everyone to learning when to pick his battles. 

The first time they had a fight over that was not pleasant. 

_"Just explain it to me! Explain why the fuck you even care!"_

_"They're my family!" He had gotten suffocated with obligations at Little Homeschool, running around to the point of exhaustion and trying to hide it. Rick had found the young man in the bathroom of his empty home dry heaving after a panick attack._

_"And that's worth making yourself sick?! Look at you!" He and Steven had only been on a handful of dates but he had grown so attached so the younger male. He hated how his own stomach twisted at the sight. And not just because Steven was ill but because when Rick first found him, the young man insisted that he was okay and Rick should leave him._

_"Yeah, look at me…" He glared at Rick, eyes teary. "Look at me breaking down. You must be so happy to see me like this. Finally admitting how much of a failure I am…"_

_"You're not a failure!" Rick got a towel, wetting it and running the cool rag over Steven's face and holding the young man close. "You've-you've done so much for them a-and they left you here, sick and in pain…"_

_"No one knows…"_

_"So you're a family but they aren't here and I am?" Steven didn't reply and Rick sighed. "...I'm sorry, baby. I just… I want to help and I'm not normally on this end of things."_

_"You're doing fine. Thanks, Rick."_

He ground himself right against Steven's prostate and made the man mewl and claw at the bedding. "Tell me what you want, baby," 

"I want-!" Steven's eyes fluttered. "I want you to...please, Rick, come in me~! Fuck me hard and cum inside of me!" 

Rick growled. Steven hardly ever cursed. Even during sex he tried to hold back. He gave a predatory grin and snapped his hips hard and fast, pounding into the soft heat below, each thrust emphasized with a scream of pleasure from below. 

"Yes! Yes, more! Oh please!" Even though he was begging, he tried to hide away his face as he cried out, embarrassed about his desire. 

Rick forced Steven's hands from his face, adoring the way his brow was knotted and his curls bounced with each movement. He chuckled low in his throat and placed Steven's hands on his own shoulders, pleased when the younger man caught on and clung to the scientist. "That's right, baby, just hold onto me." He peppered kisses and nips along the exposed skin as he kept up the pace, sweat collecting on his brow at the effort. 

Steven's nails drug down his back. Fireworks went off behind his eyes and his voice was growing hoarse. He could feel the way Rick's chest rumbled against his as he encouraged him. "Rick-! I'm close! I'm so close!" 

"Gunna cum for me, baby? Gunna cum just from my cock deep in you? Want me to mark you deep inside? Do you want me to fill you up?" 

Steven couldn't take it. "Yes! Yes, give it to me!" He was right on the brink, feeling like he might die when he heard what he'd been trained to need: 

"Cum for me." 

With a loud cry, Steven obeyed, painting both of their stomachs with cum, his entire body shaking. 

Rick chased his own release as Steven tightened around him. "Here it comes, baby!" He warned, groaning deep as he filled Steven to the brink, relishing in the moment and rolling his hips to milk each of them as much as possible. 

Oo

"Do you really think anyone will want that?" Steven leaned against Rick as the man swirled the vial in his hand. 

"Hey, you have healing sperm. Might as well market it, right?" 

"If you say so." Seriously this man was too much at times.


End file.
